My Dear
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Sandersonia est coincée ici. Elle et ses sœurs sont leurs prisonnières. Elle est impuissante, ne peut que penser à elles. Elle prie pour elles. Elle vit pour elles. Elles rêvent désespérément de leur liberté.


Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient en aucune façon.

Ndla : Cela fait longtemps que je désirais faire un ficlet sur ce personnage que j'adore bien que très peu vu et très peu développé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**My Dear**

**.**

Elle danse. Elle danse pour eux.

Ses bras ondulent, son corps se meut au rythme de la musique si lente. Elle lutte contre le parfum enivrant et indécent de l'encens. Une invitation au voyage des sens.

D'abord l'odorat, elle se sent partir en respirant ces effluves. Eux, ils sont immergés dans cette atmosphère intimiste grâce à elle. Malgré elle. Elle n'est pas consentante mais elle doit rester et obéir.

La vue. Ses vêtements dissimulent le strict minimum. Un plaisir de tous les instants pour ces hommes qui ne voient en elle qu'un corps. Un corps si fin, si somptueux. Le corps d'une esclave qui est contrainte de les divertir pour échapper au pire.

Elle danse, sinueuse comme un serpent.

Le toucher. La soie qui cache sa poitrine et son entrejambe lui donne l'impression d'être nue. Elle craint qu'un de ces hommes ne la saisisse pour l'attirer à lui, pour tenter de la posséder. Elle ferme les yeux, craintive.

Le goût. De temps en temps, elle attrape un grain de raisin de la corbeille la plus proche pour le glisser dans sa bouche. Le parfum est tellement capiteux qu'elle a la sensation qu'il s'incruste en elle dès qu'elle entrouvre les lèvres dans une vaine tentative pour respirer.

Elle pleure. Elle pleure à cause d'eux.

Et enfin, l'ouïe. Elle les entend rire. Elle les entend se moquer. Un sanglot remonte jusqu'à sa gorge et elle ne peut le réprimer. Les larmes roulent toutes seules.

Elle a abandonné depuis longtemps toute idée de résistance depuis sa capture.

Elle est entre les mains des Nobles Mondiaux.

Ils rient, ils se pâment devant leur propre toute-puissance. Sandersonia ne peut plus supporter la vue de ces êtres abjects, la vue de ces femmes, leurs épouses, qui doivent se tenir derrière eux. Priant pour qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à elle, ressentant de la pitié pour la danseuse mais soulagées que ce soit elle qui concentre leur attention.

La jeune femme ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Elle se met aisément à leur place.

Ses longs cheveux couleur émeraude coulent tel un fleuve un courant furieux sur ses épaules pour se déverser sur son dos, sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre. Cachant parfois son visage quand elle se rengorge, arque son dos, osant jeter un regard méprisant vers ces Nobles avant de refermer les yeux et de se redresser brusquement. Comme si elle essaye de se défaire de ses chaînes.

On les lui ôte durant ces représentations. Mais elle les sent, invisibles, lui faisant porter ce lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Le collier explosif enserre son cou, elle a l'impression d'étouffer. Elle cherche désespérément de l'air. L'air pur d'Amazon Lily, l'air de l'extérieur, cet air libre.

Elle tourne le dos aux Nobles un court instant mais elle est presque instantanément rappelé à l'ordre. Ils veulent la voir, savourer son désespoir, son impuissance. Sandersonia se sent humiliée rien qu'en imaginant ces petits yeux concupiscents sur elle.

Les esclaves meurent de faim tandis qu'eux se délectent de ces somptueux mets. Dans son malheur, elle a de la chance, on met à sa disposition une corbeille de fruit. Elle ne se fait pas d'illusion, ce n'est pas par magnanimité.

Sandersonia songe à ses sœurs. A Hancock surtout. Marigol est plus forte qu'elles deux réunies. Elle se fait du souci pour elles mais surtout pour sa grande sœur qui se révéle être très vulnérable.

Elle danse. Elle danse pour elles.

Une nouvelle larme naquit de ses yeux vert, ayant perdu toute innocence et naïveté enfantine. La vie est cruelle. La vie est impitoyable avec des êtres aussi purs tel qu'elles.

La jeune fille trébuche, se reprend de justesse et réussit à faire passer son impair pour un pas de danse improvisé. Sandersonia n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle lui serait fatal.

Sa marque à son dos la brûle encore alors que cela fait des semaines qu'on la lui a apposée et imposée. Cette infamie la poursuivrait toute sa vie, même si elle parvenait à s'échapper. De ce moment douloureux, elle en fait des cauchemars affreux.

Cette danse ne lui offre aucun moyen d'oublier. Leur présence est trop oppressante. Elle se sent écrasée.

Ses épaules eurent un spasme à cause d'un énième sanglot.

Elle continue de danser. Danser en espérant qu'un jour, on viendrait les délivrer. Personne ne mérite un tel traitement.

Sandersonia pense à ses sœurs et priaient pour ses personnes si chères à son cœur.

Elle danse. Elle danse pour elles.

**.**

_The End_

* * *

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire en mot de fin...

**Edit** : "My Dear" veut dire tout aussi bien "mon cher" que "ma chère". Sandersonia doit faire cette danse par contrainte, dédié en apparence à ces Nobles mais au fond, à ses yeux, elle est pour ses sœurs.

Huuum... Une review avant de repartir combler votre soif de lecture ?


End file.
